Family Guy
Family Guy (Uma Família da Pesada, no Brasil) é uma sitcom de animação norte-americana criada por Seth MacFarlane para a FOX em 1999. MacFarlane, além de ser o autor da série, contribui igualmente para as vozes de muitas das personagens (Peter, Brian, Stewie, Glen Quagmire, Tom Tucker, entre outros). O senso de humor de Family Guy é caracterizado por flashbacks que surgem durante os momentos mais caricatos e inesperados. História Seth MacFarlane criou uma curta-metragem em 1995, intitulado A Vida de Larry, enquanto estudava na Rhode Island School of Design. A pequena manchete de meia-idade slob chamado Larry Cummings, seu cachorro fala cínica, Steve, Lois esposa de apoio, e gorducho filho adolescente Milt. O filme começa com um segmento live-action, onde MacFarlane, como ele mesmo descreve de forma sucinta o show e seus personagens. Depois de ser contratado pela Hanna-Barbera, MacFarlane foi dada uma chance em 1996 para dirigir uma sequela intitulada Larry e Steve, um curta de sete minutos, transmitido como parte do Cartoon Network 's World Premiere Toons. O filme é estrelado MacFarlane, que reprisa seu papel como Larry Cummings e sua fala Steve cão, entre vários personagens de fundo, e Lori Alan, que forneceu as vozes de caracteres adicionais. MacFarlane concebeu a idéia para o Family Guy, em 1999, desenvolvendo-o para fora de seus dois curtas-metragens. MacFarlane chamou a atenção da FOX, que lhe deu 50.000 dólares para fazer um piloto. McFarlane completou o piloto de 11 minutos após seis meses de animação mão. Satisfeito com o piloto, a FOX deu luz verde para a série Family Guy. Embora inicialmente anunciado, a FOX, após o cancelamento da segunda temporada, decidiu fazer uma terceira temporada, após o que cancelou a série perto do final de 2003. No entanto, as reprises no Adult Swim dirigiu o interesse no espetáculo, e lança o seu DVD foi muito bem, vendendo mais de 2,2 milhões de cópias em um ano, que renovou o interesse da rede. Family Guy voltou para produção em 2004, marcando o primeiro revival de um programa de televisão com base nas vendas de DVD. O presidente da FOX, Gail Berman disse que era uma de suas decisões mais difíceis para cancelar o show, e foi, portanto, seria feliz retorno. A rede também iniciou a produção de um filme baseado na série. O show comemorou o seu episódio oficial 100 durante sua sexta temporada em novembro de 2007, resultando em syndication do show. O show é contratado para continuar produzindo episódios até 2012. Vozes originais Seth MacFarlane tem quatro vozes dos personagens principais do seriado: Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin e Stewie Griffin. MacFarlane escolheu a voz desses personagens se, acreditando que seria mais fácil para retratar as vozes que ele já imaginou que para alguém tentar fazê-lo. MacFarlane encontrou inspiração para a voz de Peter de um guarda de segurança que ele ouviu falar enquanto frequentam a Rhode Island School of Design. A voz de Stewie baseou-se na voz do ator Inglês, Rex Harrison, especialmente o seu desempenho em 1964 no drama musical "My Fair Lady". MacFarlane usa sua voz falando regularmente ao jogar Brian. MacFarlane também fornece as vozes de vários outros personagens recorrentes e apenas uma vez personagens, o mais proeminente do que o vizinho Griffins Glen Quagmire, o âncora Tom Tucker e o pai de Lois, Carter Pewterschmidt. Alex Borstein fornece vozes de Lois Griffin, a repórter asiática Tricia Takanawa, Loretta Brown e a mãe de Lois, Barbara Pewterschmidt. Borstein foi convidada a fornecer uma voz para o piloto, enquanto ela estava trabalhando em MADtv. Ela não tinha encontrado MacFarlane ou viu algum do seu trabalho e disse que estava "realmente Sight Unseen". Na época, Borstein realizada em um show no palco em Los Angeles, no qual ela interpretou uma mãe ruiva, cuja voz ela tinha baseado em um de seus primos. A voz era originalmente mais lenta, mas quando MacFarlane ouviu-a, ele respondeu: "Torná-lo um pouco menos ... chato … e acelerá-lo, ou a cada episódio vai últimas quatro horas". Seth Green afirmou que ele tinha uma impressão do "Buffalo Bill personagem" do filme de suspense O Silêncio dos Inocentes durante a sua audição. Sua principal fonte de inspiração para voz de Chris veio prever como "Buffalo Bill" seria uma boa se ele estivesse falando através de um sistema de comunicação em um McDonald's. Mila Kunis e Lacey Chabert desempenharam ambos as vozes de Meg Griffin. Chabert expressou Meg Griffin para a temporada de primeira produção (15 episódios). No entanto, por causa de um acordo contratual, ela não foi creditada. Chabert deixou a série por causa do tempo em conflito com seu papel em "Party of Five e trabalhos escolares. Kunis ganhou o papel depois de audições e um ligeiro de reescrever a personagem, em parte devido ao seu desempenho em "That 70s Show". MacFarlane chamou Kunis de volta depois de sua primeira audição, instruindo-lhe para falar mais devagar, e então disse a ela para vir voltar outra hora e enunciar mais. Uma vez que ela alegou que tinha tudo sob controle, MacFarlane contratou. Kunis descreveu seu personagem como "bode expiatório". Ela explicou ainda, "Meg é muito irritada pelos colegas e familia. Mas é engraçado. É como o filho do meio. Ela está constantemente em estado de ser um estranho 14 anos de idade, quando você está tipo de passar pela puberdade e que - não. Ela é apenas em modo permanente de humilhação. E é divertido". Mike Henry dá vozes tanto a Cleveland Brown e Herbert, assim como alguns personagens secundários recorrentes, como Bruce, o artista performático. Henry encontrou MacFarlane na Rhode Island School of Design e manteve-se em contato com ele depois que se formou . Alguns anos mais tarde, MacFarlane o convidou para ser parte do show, ele concordou e entrou em campo como um escritor e ator. Da primeira a quarta temporada, ele foi creditado como uma estrela de convidado, mas começando a temporada cinco, foi foi creditado como um membro do elenco principal. Outros membros do elenco recorrentes incluem: Patrick Warburton como Joe Swanson; Adam West interpretando a si mesmo como prefeito Adam West, Jennifer Tilly como Bonnie Swanson; John G. Brennan como Mort Goldman; Carlos Alazraqui como Jonathan Weed; Adam Carolla e Norm Macdonald como a Morte, Lori Alan como Diane Simmons e Tara Strong como muitas vozes adicionais, mais a voz de Meg. Principais Membros do Elenco * Seth MacFarlane: Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Tom Tucker, Carter Pewterschmidt e outros * Alex Borstein: Lois Griffin, Loretta Brown, Barbara Pewterschmidt, Tricia Takanawa e outros * Seth Green: Chris Griffin , Neil Goldman e outros * Mila Kunis: Meg Griffin * Mike Henry: Cleveland Brown, Herbert e outros Episódios Personagens O espetáculo gira em torno das aventuras da família de Peter Griffin, um trapalhão, mas bem-intencionado trabalhador. Peter é um americano descendente de irlandês católico, com um proeminente sotaque oriental . Sua esposa Lois é uma dona-de-casa e professora de piano, e tem um distinto sotaque da Nova Inglaterra, por ser membro da família Pewterschmidt de "socialites" ricas. Peter e Lois têm três filhos: Meg, sua filha adolescente, que é freqüentemente alvo de piadas, devido à sua rusticidade e falta de popularidade de Pedro; Chris, seu filho adolescente, que está acima do peso, pouco inteligente e, em muitos aspectos, uma versão mais nova de seu pai, e Stewie, o seu filho bebê diabólico de orientação sexual ambígua, que tem trejeitos de adulto e fala fluentemente com sotaque de classe alta e frases de arquivilão estereotipadas. Brian , o cão da família, que é altamente antropomorfizado, bebe martini, fuma cigarros, seja considerado um animal de estimação em muitos aspectos. Muitos personagens recorrentes aparecem ao lado da família Griffin. Estes incluem os vizinhos da família: o maníaco por sexo e piloto de avião Glenn Quagmire, o leve e educado proprietário de lanchonete Cleveland Brown e sua esposa (ex-esposa a partir da quarta temporada) Loretta Brown com seu filho hiperativo, Cleveland Jr; o paraplégico policial Joe Swanson, sua esposa Bonnie e sua filha Susie (Bonnie estava grávida de Susie, desde o início da série até o episódio 7 da oitava temporada); o paranóico farmacêutico judaico Mort Goldman, sua esposa Muriel e seu filho nerd e chato Neil; e o idoso homossexual e pedófilo Herbert. Os âncoras da TV Tom Tucker e Diane Simmons, a repórter asiatica Tricia Takanawa e o meteorologista Ollie Williams também fazem aparições frequentes. O prefeito de Quahog, Adam West (dublado por e nomeado após o real Adam West), também aparece regularmente. Dublagem Brasileira * Estúdio: Marshmallow (até a 5ª temporada) Dublavídeo (6ª em diante) Música Family Guy usa a música em muitos de seus episódios, principalmente na forma de números musicais. Estes números musicais são utilizados como parte do enredo, como nos episódios "Sings Brian e Swings" e "From Method to Madness", bem como para efeito cómico ou sátira, como em "FCC Song" de "PTV" e "Vasectomia" de "Sibling Rivalry". Durante a sequência de abertura do 59 Annual Primetime Emmy Awards, Stewie e Brian fizeram um dueto intitulado "Você pode encontrar isso na TV", que zombou de programas de televisão em 2007. Duas canções de Family Guy foram indicadas para um Emmy de Melhor Música e Letra Original: "My Drunken Irish Dad" de "Peter's Two Dads", nomeado em 2007, e "You've Got A Lot To See "de" Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows"em 2002 (mas não ganhou). Muitos dos números musicais estão incluídos no "Family Guy: Live in Las Vegas" juntamente com várias canções originais. Exibição * Nos EUA a série é exibida na rede FOX, com repetições no Adult Swim. * No Brasil a série é exibida pelo canal pago FX (que pertence a FOX), no bloco Não Perturbe!. Na TV aberta, a Rede Globo está exibindo o seriado nas madrugadas de Sábado, após o programa Altas Horas. * Em Portugal a série é exibida no canal FOX Portugal e na Sic Radical. Audiência Críticas Family Guy recebeu muitas opiniões positivas dos críticos. Catherine Seipp da National Review Online chamou de "desagradável, mas extremamente engraçado cartoon". Caryn James, do The New York Times, chamou-lhe um show com uma família "escandalosamente satírica" e "inclui muitas possibilidades de quadrinhos e paródias. "The Sydney Morning Herald chamado Family Guy" Show da Semana" em 21 de abril de 2009, chamando-o de uma cultura" pop-obra pesada. Frazier Moore do Seattle Times rotulou uma" interminável ânsia de humor sobre as emissões corporais ". Ele também chamou de "incrivelmente inteligente" e disse que uma "mistura do engenhoso com a matéria-prima ajuda a explicar o seu apelo muito mais amplo". Ele acabou chamando-o de "rude, bruto e deliciosamente errada". 81 A série também tem atraído muitas celebridades, incluindo Emily Blunt, que declarou que Family Guy é a sua série favorita e manifestou grande interesse em se tornar uma estrela de convidado na mostra. 82 No entanto, Family Guy também recebeu sua parte do tratamento negativo. Por exemplo, Ken Tucker da Entertainment Weekly tem frequentemente criticado o show, classificá-la com um "D", e nomeá-lo mostrar o pior da temporada televisiva 1999-2000. A série tem sido frequentemente criticada por usar lojas história e humor semelhantes aos usados nos episódios de Os Simpsons. The Simpsons retratado Peter Griffin como um clone, de Homer Simpson em um especial de Halloween, e, como um foragido acusado de "Plagiarismo" no episódio "The Italian Bob". Family Guy também é ridicularizado em um episódio de duas partes, "Cartoon Wars Parte I" e "Cartoon Wars Part II", de South Park, na qual os personagens chamam piadas intercambiáveis e alheias aos enredos da mostra, a escritores de Family Guy são retratados como peixes-boi que escrevem, empurrando as bolas de borracha "idéia" inscrito com temas aleatórios em uma lixeira. MacFarlane respondeu às críticas, dizendo que era completamente fundado e verdadeiro, mesmo dando de referência para muitos esquetes e piadas que foram feitos para episódios anteriormente roteiro e depois cortar e reciclados em episódios futuros. Outros cartunistas que criticaram publicamente Family Guy incluem John Kricfalusi, criador de Ren & Stimpy, afirmando: "Se você é um garoto que quer ser um desenhista de hoje, e você está olhando Family Guy, você não tem como objectivo muito alta. Você pode desenhar Family Guy quando você está dez anos. Você não tem que ficar melhor do que isso para se tornar um desenhista profissional. As normas são extremamente baixos". Além disso, a inclinação do show de humor irreverente conduziu a uma controvérsia sobre uma seqüência em que dança Peter Griffin, de moda revista musical, ao redor da cama de um homem com estágio final de AIDS, entregando o diagnóstico do paciente em canção. Prêmios Family Guy e seu elenco foram nomeados para onze prêmios Emmy, com três vitórias. MacFarlane ganhou o "Voice-Over Outstanding Performance Award" por seu desempenho como Stewie, Murphy e MacFarlane ganharam o Outstanding Music and Lyrics, prêmio para a música "You Got a Lot to See" do episódio "Brian Wallows and Peter Swallow's", e Steven Fonti ganhou o Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation, prêmio de sua história de trabalho a bordo no episódio "No Chris Left Behind". O show também foi nomeado para onze Annies, e ganhou três, duas em 2006 e uma vez em 2008. O show também foi nomeado para o Golden Reel Award quatro vezes, vencendo uma vez. Em 2009, foi nomeado para um Emmy de Melhor Série de Comédia. Esta foi uma realização significativa, considerando que o último programa de animação a ser nomeado foi Os Flintstones em 1961 e Os Simpsons nunca foi indicado nesta categoria. * Na edição de 1000 da revista Entertainment Weekly, Brian Griffin foi selecionado como o cão de "The Perfect TV Famly". * A Wizard Magazine avaliou Stewie como o maior vilão de todos os tempos. * O Jornal britânico "The Times" avaliou como o Family Guy quarenta e melhor show quinta-americanos em 2009 * Family Guy foi nomeado o sétimo de uma top-cem série animada pela IGN. Curiosidades * O prefeito Adam West é dublado pelo próprio Adam West, ator famoso pela série Batman dos anos 60 * Durante a série, apareceram muitas celebridades sendo dubladas por elas próprias, como Betty White, Lindsay Lohan, Jennifer Love Hewitt, James Woods, Luke Perry, entre outros; outras vezes não sendo dubladas por elas próprias, como Britney Spears, Bill Clinton, George Bush, Björk, Mel Gibson, Justin Timberlake, Ted Turner, etc. * Quando a 1ª temporada de Uma Família da Pesada foi lançada em DVD, o disco um reuniu todos os episódios da 1ª temporada, enquanto o disco dois reuniu 7 episódios da 2ª temporada. * Family Guy teve um episódio piloto que era muito semelhante ao episódio A Morte Tem Uma Sombra. As diferenças são: ** Seth MacFarlane fez a voz de Chris (na série é Seth Green) ** Lois apareceu como loira, com blusa rosa e calças azul-turquesa. Alex Borstein ainda usou uma voz normal para sua personagem. ** Meg usa um chapéu azul-escuro uma camisa branca e seus óculos são mais visíveis. Sua voz foi feita por Rachael MacFarlane. ** Chris usa calças curtas. ** Stewie usa uma camisa roxa com macacão verde. ** Peter usa uma calça mais verde-escuro e seus óculos são mais visíeis. ** O diálogo na cozinha durante o café da manhã é mais diferente do que do piloto original. ** Na versão da TV desse piloto (A Morte Tem Uma Sombra), foi Quagmire quem convenceu Peter a desobedecer Lois e beber mais cerveja. No piloto original, foi um personagem completamente diferente, exceto que ele tem a mesma voz de Quagmire. A versão piloto de Quagmire é vista ao lado de Cleveland na sala do tribunal. ** O nome de Tom Tucker nesse piloto é Mike. ** Nesta versão, Cleveland faz uma aparição como um dos pais com o "implante cerebral". Ele também aparece no tribunal falando com Quagmire. ** A palavra "bullshit" é completamente ouvida nesse piloto. Em A Morte Tem Uma Sombra, quando Peter fala, só o "Bull" foi ouvido. O "shit" foi censurado pelos aplausos da platéia. ** Nessa versão, Peter falou sobre seus empregos a Chris. No A Morte Tem Uma Sombra foi com Brian. ** Nessa versão, Peter conta a Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian e Stewie sobre ter perdido o emprego, enquanto em A Morte Tem Uma Sombra ele só conta a Chris, Meg, Brian e Stewie. ** Nessa versão, Chris sai da sala de jantar, então não estava quando todos percebem que o raio que quase mata Lois veio do "sanduíche" de Stewie. Em A Morte Tem Uma Sombra, ele fica na sala, então percebe o raio. ** O laser que quase atinge Lois é verde no piloto original, enquanto em A Morte Tem Uma Sombra é azul. ** Nessa versão, o Sr. Weed tem um tom de voz diferente do que na versão original de A Morte Tem Uma Sombra. * Family Guy já teve um de seus episódios em versão HQ, mas não fez muito sucesso e logo foi cancelado. * Foi produzido dois filmes e um jogo para Play Station 2 com os personagens do seriado. No jogo, pode-se jogar com toda a família Griffin. Cancelamentos * As duas primeiras temporadas da série foram exibidas de 1999 a 2000, quando foi anunciado o seu cancelamento, mas vários pedidos dos fãs da série levaram os executivos do canal a voltar atrás, e produzir uma 3ª temporada, exibida a partir de 2001. * Após a exibição irregular da 3ª temporada, de 2001 a 2004, o programa foi cancelado novamente. Vários esforços foram feitos pelos fãs para tentar reviver a série. Uma petição on-line foi escrita, e em poucas semanas já tinha 10 mil assinaturas, e atingiu a marca de 100 mil. Apesar disso, os esforços foram inúteis. * A série conseguiu uma nova chance após bons índices de audiência de suas reprises no Adult Swim, e ótimas vendas de DVDs das temporadas, que em um único ano vendeu mais de 2,2 milhões de cópias. A 4ª temporada estreou em 1 de Maio de 2005, e após o seu final, foi assegurada a produção de 3 novas temporadas, até 2012. Este é sem dúvida um feito único para uma série de televisão, ainda mais para uma série de animação. Cruzamentos com American Dad! * Meet The Quagmire - Roger, o alienígena de American Dad! aparece na última hora, falando: Quem comeu todos os biscoitos? Isso foi uma referência ao episódio piloto de American Dad! onde Roger pergunta a Francine se ela comprou mais biscoitos enquanto ela estava no shopping. * Stewie Kills Lois - Stan Smith, o protagonista de American Dad! assim como seu supervisor Bullock são apresentados nesse episódio, embora a participação deles seja curta, pode mesmo assim ser considerado um quase-''crossover. * '''Blue Harvest' - Roger, o alienígena de American Dad! faz uma pequena aparição quando eles estão no bar.